Courage
by somniloque
Summary: 'Courage is a luxury item.' Sonny/his wife, one-shot.


**A/N: Hello! :) Today's story is very special for me because I haven't written anything for 'Galactik Football' fandom in like two years and this is the first story I wrote after this break. What is it like? Well, I'm not sure. It's a shortie, just a warm-up before next, longer (I hope so) stories. I tried to have a little fun with a form, did I manage? Rate it. :)  
**

**What is it about? About one of my favourite character, Sonny, and his wife because I think that there are should be definitely more information about her (we don't even know what is her name!) and her relationship with Sonny. I mean, that's very tragic what happend and I'd really like to know more about them, that's all.**

**Don't hesitate to leave a review because I'm very curious what do you think about my coming back to GF fandom! My previous stories are old and garbage but I think that this one is different. Okay, stop blah-blah-blahing, enjoy. :)**

* * *

_Courage is a luxury item._

That's what your father told you once, when he had been alive, before he drunk too much one day. You remember him vaguely, you were just a boy then but his words have stuck in your memory for all life.

Courage is a luxury item but despite it you think you're a brave man,

(an anxious on her face)

you're ready to protect your wife, your future family no matter what. For them you're able to do anything because you want them to be happy. It's the most important thing because your past family wasn't a happy one,

(she shivers in a fear)

father turned your life in a hell, you'll never forget it.

(do something, I'Son, I beg you, do something)

Now you know you've risked too much, you know you shouldn't have even try to create the Metaflux. It was a mistake but you didn't notice it earlier because you wanted just to become rich quickly to guarantee your family a good life

(they're getting closer, I'Son)

and besides - you have to admit it - that project fascinated you, you wanted to learn about that unusual Flux, you really wanted it.

And now you have to run away, you must protect the most important thing - the Metaflux and your wife who's carrying your baby under her heart, your son. One day you'll tell him about Metaflux.

(i'm scared)

She doesn't understand. You didn't tell her why you have to run away. But despite it she grabbed her coat without a single word and ran out together with you. She didn't ask any questions, she jut ran away. She's so beautiful when she's scared.

_Run away, run away._

"Keep calm, honey," you say softly but she doesn't get calm. She's always worried, your beautiful, sweet, worried wife.

Another hit makes the ship trembling, you lost the control. You realise you won't manage. It's so surprising you lose a breath. It's over, you won't win.

You've never given up, you've always fought to the very end, but this time you know you won't manage. Amazing it came so easy, so fast. You just know. There are lots of enemies, you're alone. You must protect not you

(courage is a luxury item)

but your wife and son. You're ready for that. You always have.

"You got to escape," you say.

(how)

You don't look at her when you're throwing her away in the capsule. If you did, you'd see a million of unsaid questions in her eyes. And maybe you'd notice a frustration, anger... heartbreak.

But she always does what she's told, always trusts you implicitly.

Maybe she shouldn't.

_why are you doing it to me, I'Son, I love you_, she thought surely.

There's no time to notice where did she (if she) landed. You pray to God you don't believe in, you beg him to save your wife. You hope you'll see her in the future but the subsconscious tells you that you're wrong. Naked, brutal truth breaks your heart in two.

"I'm doing it because I love you," you whisper few minutes later, right before the sphere with Metaflux slips out your fingers and flies down to crush on the floor.

The brightness makes you bling for a while but even when you can't see a thing, the scared face of your wife is under your eyes. It'll be there forever.

(i'm sorry)


End file.
